Transformers Prime-Crawling light and Darkness wings
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: TFP-SH RE-WRITE. The Autobots thought it was just another scouting mission over some unknown signals, but what they found not only gave them new allies, but wrapped them on another war; One of seven dark beings against an evil golden and light like empire. Future parings


**I don't own TFP, only my OCs belongs to me**

 **Well, this is a re-write of the original version of my story: Transformers Prime – Shadow Hunters. I'll be posting the rest of that story in here from now on and will at some other stuff in here.**

* * *

Story starts after episode Masters and Students

 **First-person POV: (?)**

Now if told me to build an inter-dimensional machine, knowing that I am 12 years old, I'd say: whatever, but couldn't you bring something more challenging? Like… I don't know, a machine to turn organic material into mechanical/cybernetic or you know this kind of stuff.

Well what can I say, I am a total genius scientist and I believe in God and in magic (laugh all you want, I done what you guys would never even believe)

And well… I'm an inventor, engineer of all categories, nuclear physicist, wizard (apprentice, since my master doesn't want to see me beating him ... so soon) nanotechnology expert, etc., you know, the basics AND expert in fourth wall destruction (forget the breaking stuff, I totally wreck the damn wall! XD OH YEAH!)

right now, I am finishing the re-build of the said inter-dimensional machine and if SOMEONES didn't kicked, shot it, smashed it and slashed it and used it to play whack-a-mole. it wouldn't activate and sent us to the WRONG dimension, oh God please help me with those two, it the fifth time just the week.

I don't know where we are going to land, since the machine take us through all the types of dimensions (when it's broken, that's it).

Well I spend a lot of time talking now let's get over with this and find a way back home, so I can put those two away from my work area and smack their asses! (weird déjà vu feeling, don't know from where it is coming)

 **Third person POV:**

Autobot base Omega One:

Location: Jasper, Nevada; time: night, Saturday

The autobots medic Ratchet is working on his terminal, when some strange energy signals came to the screen, hoping that they were of autobot origin; he called Optimus from his patrol

"/ Optimus come in /" he called through the comlink

"/ I am hearing you Ratchet /" the deep and wise voice of Optimus Prime came through the comlink

"/ I have just picked up several unknown signals, I don't know if it's of autobot or decepticon origin, but either way it's better that you go to one these locations, no doubt the decepticons have received these signals as well /" the medic explained the situation

"/ understood, sent the ground bridge /"

"/ I will teleport you to the nearest one and this is the strongest signal of them all, and try using the energy reader, they have some sort of energy signature that may be possible to track /" And the vortex of green and blue light appeared in front of the Autobot leader

"/ Ratchet send the others to investigated these signals /" Optimus ordered

"/ I shall do so /" Ratchet said before cutting his comlink with the Autobot leader

Then the last of the Primes transformed and sped through the portal into the unknown signal

 **Back with the others**

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee were at the base with the children preparing for their first sleepover, as Miko said, at the base. The bots didn't quite understand this earthling costume, but they were going along with it to learn

"Alright guys, the first rule about a sleepover is that you can't sleep" Miko said smirking

"But, isn't sleeping the idea of a sleepover?" Bulkhead asked getting confused already

"Only if you're weak" Miko said smirking further

"*sigh* I'll tell you the ACTUAL rules of a sleepover" Jack said looking to Miko with a disapproval look, to which she just shrugged "We'll do-"

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee come here, now!" Before Jack could say anything else, Ratchet called the bots with seriousness in his voice

"I guess that will have to wait" Arcee said as she went to see what Ratchet wanted, Bulkhead right behind her

Bumblebee looked to Raf with sad optics ***Sorry Raf***

"Don't worry Bee" Raf said with a sad smile

After all the three guardians were present with Ratchet, he started explaining

"Just a few moments ago, these signals came online, pulsing some sort of energy signature; one stronger than the other" the CMO said pointing to the terminal screen "I've have sent Optimus to investigated the strongest of the them and he ordered to all of you to go and do the same with the other signals"

"What are they?" Arcee voiced what everyone else was thinking "Autobot? or Decepticon?"

"Unidentified" Ratchet said bluntly turning back to the terminal and inputting the first set of coordinates and activating the ground bridge "Bumblebee you go first, this one might require someone with scouting ability"

Bumblebee nodded and transformed before passing through the portal, then Ratchet did the process again with another set of coordinates

"Bulkhead this one is perfect for you, find it and bring it back, _intact_ " Ratchet said sternly the last part

"Come on doctor I can do that" Bulkhead said before he went through the portal

Ratchet sighed and muttered something under his breath, and placed the last set of coordinates for Arcee

"Arcee-"

"I know, find the target and bring it back" Arcee said

"I was going to say 'be careful', this one is a little strange" Ratchet said

Then Arcee transformed and passed through the portal, after they all were gone Ratchet turned back to his terminal

"I don't like this; these signals just popped on screen without warning and to make things worst they are emanating some sort of energy signature, Primus let them come back safe"

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky aboard the Decepticon warship: The Nemesis**

"What have you found Soundwave?" asked Starscream walking to him

Soundwave pressed a few buttons and a map came to the screen of the ship a map with the location of several unknown signals, which the strongest was the nearest of their position

"Hmmm, it seems to be something very powerful yet unknown" Starscream spoke as if he was the first one to notice "My loyal Decepticons, it appears that something great came to this miserable planet, go after it…" he pointed to the strongest "…and bring it back to me" All the soldiers left the bridge leaving only Starscream and Soundwave.

Soundwave approaches Starscream

"What? What do you want?" Starscream asked looking to the silent faceless con

The silent assassin then pointed to the strong signal and approaches the screen showing that a ground bridge was opening

"The Autobots!" Starscream hissed "They won't get that, whatever it is!"

"They won't get that, whatever it is" Soundwave replayed Starscream words "bring it back to me" showing Starscream face

"What? Are you implying that I was going to stand here, letting the soldiers get that?" Starscream asked and Soundwave nodded "Fine, I was going to get this one personally anyway"

Starscream ran through the door to the hangar and flew to the ground. As he arrived, he founded Optimus standing in front on his troops

"Starscream, stand back" Optimus said with authority

"And who will make me Prime?" Starscream mocked the prime "I have an army at my side and what you have?" he asked showing the multiple Decepticons behind him "you have no one"

"Well, how about the source of the signal?"

Someone asked, making everyone look at all directions confuse until they all heard some rattling coming from the bushes and a human kid, a boy, appearing to have twelve year old, wearing navy blue jeans, a white-grey T-shirt with some machines painted and a grey black-jacket with blue highlights that resemble cogs and white and green sneakers. He came out of his hiding and stood between the Autobot Prime and the Decepticons

Everyone looked at the kid and both sides looked shocked with the revelation

"Soundwave give me the exact location of the signal" Starscream ordered through the comlink and then he looked at a device he brought that was pointing towards the human kid "Soundwave stop playing around, and give me the location"

"Soundwave stop playing around, and give me the location" Soundwave repeated

"What? this human is the source?" Starscream asked not believing and not wanting to

"This human is the source" Soundwave answered with Starscream recorded voice and both sides looked at each other and to the kid

 **? POV: before Optimus and the Decepticons arriving at the signal's location**

I saw the portal opening letting me see the ground that was getting near, unfortunately I couldn't avoid the crash, but could make it less painful, so I switched to my Tricera-tank form (kind of armor I can create from my body) and tried to covered myself but-

*BOOM*

...I still hit my head in the ground, after the crash I switched back to my normal self, but I felt like I was forgetting something important, but soon I remembered why I was here in the first place, clenching my fists

"YOU TWO IDIOTS! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I KEEP TELLING Y-" I yelled at my friends while getting up; but when I turned to see them, they weren't there. 'Alright, alright, calm down, you're not alone and this is certainly-'

Before I could continue my thoughts a green and blue vortex came out of nowhere, I hide myself in the bushes and looked at the vortex, then a red and blue truck came across transforming itself into a giant robot

'Where am I now? A universe where the humans are robots that change into vehicles?' I asked myself with my eyes flicking slightly (weird)

Then I saw it placing a hand on the side of its head

"Ratchet, I have arrived at the location" it was talking through a communicator!, I quickly used my powers to hack into its communication signal so I could listen to the chat between this robot and 'Ratchet'

/"Search for the source of the signal, it should be close to you"/ 'Ratchet said as the robot looked at a device I haven't noticed yet

'Signal? What are they-' I thought and realized something: I forgot that my body generates an energy signal "Scrap!" I whispered but saw some jets approaching and transforming into other robots 'are they with this one?'

Then another jet came down and transformed into a slender con with- HIGH HEELS? O_o *dropped jaw*

'But this one have a man's face, what the-' I thought then something flicked in my mind 'eeeeewwwww, gross, never thought I would see a 'diva robot''

"Starscream, stand back" the robot said with authority

"And who will make me Prime?" 'Starscream' mocked him "I have an army of Decepticons at my side and what you have?" he asked showing the multiple cons behind him "you have no one"

'Decepticons? Prime? I don't know who or what they are, but wait that's it!' I thought then used a power a friend of my taught me; the power to see souls and their intentions

I opened my eyes again and almost became blind with the light just the 'Prime' bot was emanating, but when I looked at the 'Decepticons' I saw a dark aura surrounding them and the one called Starscream was the worst, I could almost hear voices of people suffering around him. That made me clench my fists until they became white and gritted my teeth

"Well, how about the source of the signal?" I said as I put myself between the Prime and the Decepticons; they gave me looks of not believing

"Soundwave give me the exact location of the signal" the Decepticon said putting his hand on his communicator, then took out a device that started making a noise and he looked at it "Soundwave stop playing around, and give me the location"

Then he heard something "What? This human is the source?" he asked not believing and not wanting too

Then both sides looked at each other and back to me

"Well if you done with the staring contest, how about you" I pointed to the Decepticons "leave, before I make you go, myself" I threatened with fire in my eyes

The Decepticons looked at each other, and then they started laughing

"W-w-what can you do to harm us HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" 'Starscream' asked me between his laughter

I put a grin in my face "Heh, you'll see" and I raised my left arm, transforming it into three machine guns cannons in a triangular formation on a big ring surrounding an cannon that replaced my arm, after they all saw the cannon in my arm, they stopped laughing and looked to my with disbelieve in their eyes

 **Third person POV:**

"Now will you leave or should I make you do so?" pointing his gun to Starscream's face

"This creature isn't possibly a human, Decepticons capture him!" he said pointing to boy

Then Optimus grabbed the boy, took cover behind a boulder, and started shooting the Decepticons. He then placed the boy on the ground

"Stay here!" Optimus ordered before putting on his battle mask and jumping out of cover to fight the enemy

"…" the boy stood there with his mouth hanging "Why he think I can't protect myself?" he asked himself and jumped out of cover to help Optimus

Just as he jumped out of cover, he saw the Decepticons shooting at Optimus; it was an uneven match, thirteen vs. one. He wouldn't allow this to go on, taking aim the boy started shooting at all the Decepticons he could, killing at least six of them and hitting Starscream in the chest.

Starscream, yelped in pain before rushing to cover behind a giant boulder

"He hurt me?" Starscream asked no one in particular looking to the hole in his armor "Impossible! There's not a single possibility of that creature be armed with a weapon like that" Starscream said to himself, failing to notice the very same boy standing in front of him

"Well how about this, 'screamer'?" the boy asked pointing his gun to him, while it was emanating a yellow glow, with lightings of same color pulsing from the cannon of the middle

"How did you arrived here?" Starscream asked looking to the now glowing cannon wielder "I'll crush you" Starscream said pointing his missile to the boy

"No, I don't think so 'screamer'" the boy said then yelled "machina pulsu" the gun then shoot a yellow lighting that hit Starscream's right arm, ripping it away and passed through the large boulder in the process

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH, MY ARM!?" Starscream yelled out of pain and shock

The other decepticons were fighting the Prime when they all heard Starscream yell and stopped looking at the scene: a large boulder with a big hole and on the other side of the said hole was Starscream without an arm

No one dared to move a digit until Starscream yelled again

"Fly you fools, fly for your sparks" he grabbed his fallen arm, transformed into his jet form, and went to the sky with the Decepticons that remain following the example.

After they all were gone, the Prime lowered his weapons changing back to his servos and looking to the boy, who done the same after he locked his optics on him

"Thanks for the help, I think I should introduce myself" he said so calm as if the Autobot didn't scare him

Optimus stepped forward and lowered himself to be in eye level with the young sparkling

"Perhaps we should start from here" Optimus said looking to the Sparkling

"Alright, take the honor big guy" was the only reply from the boy

 **Sometime later at the Nemesis**

"That was not a human, but it wasn't cybertronian neither" Starscream said to Soundwave without looking away from the drones repairing him "We need to get our hands on the other signals, if they are weapons then we can use then and if they aren't we make then believe we are… friends" he looking to Soundwave

Soundwave looked at him, nodded and went to the bridge to take them to the next unknown signal, where another group was dispatch

"Finally we, Decepticons, have now a chance to destroy the autobots once and for all" Starscream said as the drones finished repairing his arm

unknown to him or any other Decepticon someone was monitoring them from a unknown location

"They don't know with who they are messing with" a deep and evil voice with a snake like tone said

"They are surely going to regret this" told another whose the voice was of a mixture of ape and human

"Puh~lease, they already met the youngest and barely got a sight of his full power" told a third whose the voice sound like of a scientist "what they could possibly do to convince the others?" he added with a grumpy huff about Starscream order

"Have our 'spy' located them already?" asked a fourth with a Chinese accent

"They have arrived just a few moments ago; clearly they haven't even reunited yet, are you worried about the 'spy'?" taught a fifth with a British accent

"Are we going to spend the whole night blabbing about what to do next? We just wait and THEN we make our move" said a sixth whose sounded like a teenager and with an Scottish accent, earning an dead glare from the first one, who walked to him

"Remember who gives the orders here, Victor?" the first asked with a deadly tone to the one named Victor

"Yes… I remember" Victor said as if he wasn't scared

"Good, but you're not wrong either, we will wait and then…" the first spoke with a more gentle tone while putting a hand on Victor's shoulder "we will strike… with full force, now I need you to go and discover what you can about the other robots, until our spy enters in contact again"

Victor lowered his head "Yes sir" and he went off to locate the Decepticons

* * *

 **Please leave your like and review the story. Your thoughts will be of great help to make this story better**

 **FenixX13... logging out...**


End file.
